The SBIR Phase II proposal builds on the successful completion of Phase 1, "An Easy-To-Use System for Ambulatory Activity Evaluation." The key technology in this SBIR is the Step Activity Monitor (SAM), a research tool which logs, downloads and analyzes ambulation data. Phase 1 feedback suggests the system would be a valuable clinical tool in some sectors of the health care market. 1) Hardware improvement: CYMA will make significant design changes to the SAM to facilitate manufacturing and improve quality while simultaneously reducing cost. 2) Software improvement: CYMA will expand the capabilities of the SAM software while maintaining ease-of-use. It will fully implement the web-based ordering system demonstrated in Phase 1. 3) Create knowledge base: Activity data is much more meaningful if there is comparative data available. CYMA will design, implement and test a normative database for the collection and distribution of normative data. 4) Demonstrate clinical usefulness: Selected test sites will work with CYMA to identify and demonstrate appropriate features and delivery models for the SAM. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The potential commercial applications are broad. Cyma's primary target market is the clinical healthcare sector in which the device may be used to objectively quantify functional status, justify the need for intervention, inform treatment decisions, track progress and document outcome after intervention. For this market, Cyma is anticipating a web-based service delivery model in which clinicians may order test via the Internet. A second potential market is continuing care retirement centers. Residents might be monitored periodically as a means for identifying functional decline and the need for intervention. Cyma anticipates the use of onsite systems with web-based analysis and database services.